Because embodiments of the present disclosure apply to a broad range of billing systems conversions, any telecommunications industry examples are offered for illustrative purposes only, and not as a limitation for the present disclosure. A business may use a billing system to record customer data to submit bills for goods sold or services provided to customers of the business. The billing system may include a business account for the business, and the business account may include a customer account for each customer. The business account may also include party data, data that identifies each customer, reference data, data that identifies each price plan, and production data, data associated with the use of a service by each customer. A price plan is a method that determines the amount to be billed to each customer based upon the use of a service by the customer. A business may periodically request to convert its business account from a current billing system, or source billing system, to a billing system to be used, or target billing system. A conversion process extracts data, such as party data, reference data, and production data, from the source billing system, translates the data for the target billing system, and loads the data in the target billing system so that the business may use the target billing system.